


Nightmares

by Ghostlyplantfox



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: awkward kids, uhhhh
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlyplantfox/pseuds/Ghostlyplantfox
Summary: Desde su regreso del "viaje" a Lo Desconocido, Wirt está teniendo muchas pesadillas.¿Hasta cuándo seguirán atormentándole los recuerdos de ese bosque?..Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Patrick McHale y compañía.





	1. La culpa

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy publicando esta misma historia en Wattpad (@NikolaiFox)
> 
> Quizá algún día intente traducirla. Por ahora, sólo espero terminarla :^) ojalá les guste.

_Abrí_ _los_ _ojos_ _,_ _y_ _ahí_ _estaba yo, otra vez._

En medio de la noche, en el oscuro bosque que tantas veces me había atormentado, ya fuera caminando realmente entre sus muertos árboles, o en la efímera tranquilidad del inicio de mis sueños.

Greg estaba aún más frío que la nieve a nuestro alrededor, y lentamente, estaba siendo cubierto por múltiples ramas y hojas opacas que manaban del suelo blanco.

Yo no paraba de hablarle entre sollozos, pero él sólo respondía con murmullos secos y entrecortados, que nunca logré comprender.

_"¡No te duermas aún, aún no, no...!"_

Lloraba y gritaba desesperado, mis dedos sangraban por las múltiples astillas que se enterraban en mis dedos, metiéndose entre mis uñas, debido a mis inútiles intentos de quitar las ramas que lo aprisionaban con las manos.

Sin embargo, no podía sentir dolor.

Mis dedos estaban completamente congelados, y me sentí, por una vez en la vida, demasiado asustado como para preocuparme por las posibles infecciones que pudiesen o no tener aquellas ramas de Eldewood.

De repente, un brazo de aquella oscura planta pareció ceder, y logré romperlo con un puñetazo.

Dentro de mi aflicción, sonreí por aquel pequeño logro, aún temblando de frío y ansiedad.

_"Quizá pueda romper ésta también..."_

No se movió.

Ni esa, ni cualquier otra rama.

Ninguna se movió, a excepción de una: la maldita rama que creía rota, volvió a crecer. Pero esta vez, envolvió mi cuerpo con toda su nueva extensión.

No alcancé a reaccionar, pero nuevas ramas seguían surgiendo, y en menos de dos segundos, estaba completamente rodeado de ellas, como en una jaula hermética.

Traté de gritar, pero las ramas bloquearon cualquier onda de sonido o luz que pudiera entrar o salir de aquella construcción mortal.

Estaba perdido, ¡perdido! Y Greg...Todo esto era mi culpa.

Debo aceptar las consecuencias de mi actuar egoísta.

Eso es.

Me merezco todo esto...¡Pero Greg no!

¡Él no merece pagar por mi egoísmo!

Golpeo con todas mis fuerzas las paredes de madera, pero es inútil. No hay ni un centímetro, ni una pulgada de espacio que me permita abrirme paso. Estoy totalmente encerrado.

Me arrodillo en la nieve, en el suelo de mi jaula, y ya no puedo hacer más que llorar, que lamentarme por mis errores.

Me pregunto si Greg ya habrá muerto de frío allá afuera, y siento el nudo en la garganta más insoportable y doloroso que nunca.

Siento que ya no hay aire que respirar, y la desesperación agita mi corazón, haciendo que el oxígeno restante se agote más rápido.

Me siento desvanecer, mis ojos se cierran pesadamente, y entonces, sólo entonces...


	2. Sueños

_Todo_ _se_ _esfumó_ _de_ _repente_.

Había despertado abruptamente, sudando, agitado, con varias lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro, y un par más a punto de salir de mis ojos. Al parecer Greg se había sentado sobre mis piernas mientras dormía.

—¿Buenossss...Días?— Preguntó, con sus grandes y curiosos ojos completamente abiertos.

Aún con un nudo en la garganta, respiré hondo, y le di un fuerte abrazo a mi medio hermano.

—Otra pesadilla, ¿verdad?— Me dio un par de suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza. A pesar de que no podía verme, sé que sintió mi respuesta. No me sentía en condiciones de hablar.

No sabía si iba a seguir siendo capaz de soportar esto. Se estaban volviendo cada vez más dolorosas, más horribles, más reales.

Temía algún día morir de verdad mientras dormía.

—Para no tener pesadillas, debes tomar un vaso de leche tibia antes de dormir, ¡es un dato de la roca!— Dijo riendo, mientras sacaba un dibujo de la roca con cara, pintado con crayones, y lo ponía frente a mi.

Se trataba de una vil y barata imitación, ya que Greg había devuelto la roca real al patio de su anciana dueña apenas regresamos a casa luego de nuestro _"viaje"_ _a_ _lo_ _desconocido_.

Aclaré mi garganta, ya no me siento tan agitado.

Había pasado ya un mes desde aquello, y aún seguía atormentándome en sueños.

A Greg parecía no afectarle tanto.

—¿Tú no tienes pesadillas?— Apoyé la cabeza sobre mis manos, mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama.

—Nop, yo sí tomo mi vaso de leche antes de dormir— Dijo felizmente, y me di cuenta de que había comenzado a dibujar ranas con un crayón en una hoja blanca que encontró en el piso de mi habitación.

—¿Nada? ¿Sueños extraños?— Volví a preguntar. Esta vez, pareció pensar su respuesta, y dejó de dibujar un segundo.

Dio vuelta la hoja que estaba usando, sacó el crayón negro y el marrón, y comenzó a dibujar rápidamente otra vez, ahora por el reverso.

Cuando hubo terminado, levantó su dibujo y me lo enseñó.

—A veces sueño con este tipo, ¿lo recuerdas?

Ahogué un grito de asombro. No porque hubiese dibujado a _La Bestia_ tal cual yo le recordaba; antes ya habíamos hablado de él y coincidíamos en su apariencia, sino por lo bien dibujado que estaba.

—¡Vaya que te has vuelto bueno en esto de los crayones, Greg!— Le revolví los cabellos, orgulloso de su progreso, ante lo que Greg rió. Luego tomé la hoja —Y claro que me acuerdo de este tipo, ¿qué hace él en tus sueños?

—Me hace rompecabezas— Se llevó una de sus pequeñas manos al mentón—Y acertijos. Muchos acertijos.

—¿Y no te da miedo?

—Algunos son muy difíciles de resolver, pero...¡Nop!

Luego de una pequeña charla, me enteré de que los sueños ocasionales de Greg consistían en armar rompecabezas o resolver acertijos con La Bestia en diferentes escenarios para nada escalofriantes.

Podían estar en casa, en la playa, o en un bosque mágico y colorido.

Greg no parecía tener ningún tipo de problema con ellos, y creo que hasta están mejorando su capacidad mental para resolver problemas.

De hecho, él me describió un par de acertijos, y tuve que pensar un buen rato para resolverlos. Me sorprende que su mente pueda crear cosas tan complicadas...¡Y estando dormido!

No sé qué tan bueno será que siga viendo a ese tipo en sus sueños, pero mientras a él no le resulten desagradables, no creo que sea un problema a tratar o discutir con mi madre.

Además, no soñaba siempre con él.

Mis pesadillas, en cambio, son constantes, y siguen una estructura general:

_Todos los días sueño que estoy en el bosque, de noche, y Greg está a punto de morir._

  
La forma y el desarrollo del sueño varían.

_Pero, sin importar nada, nunca logro salvarlo._


	3. Soluciones

Luego de platicar un rato con mi medio hermano, recobré la compostura totalmente y bajamos a desayunar.

Cuando entramos a la cocina, mamá aún estaba preparando el desayuno, concentrada en los panqueques. _Me pregunto qué hora es._

Pero antes de poder articular mi pregunta, ella responde, como si me hubiese leído la mente.

—Vaya, ¡ya son las once! Bastante tarde... ¿Acaso se les pegaron las sábanas?

Ella simplemente gira la cabeza para mirarnos en el marco de la puerta, divertida por nuestra pereza; pero al encontrarse sus vívidos ojos con los míos, exhaustos, su semblante alegre pasó a uno triste en segundos.

Me siento culpable por preocuparla de esta forma, pero la falta de sueño es algo difícil de esconder, especialmente cuando se forman ojeras tan marcadas como me ocurre.

—Wirt, cariño, ¿otra vez?...— Preguntó como siempre, con ese tono que oscila entre tristeza y preocupación; que sólo las madres saben usar para que llegue directo a lo más duro del corazón.

Asentí con la cabeza y ayudé a terminar de poner las tazas en la mesa.

Este tipo de conversaciones ya eran casi un ritual de los fines de semana que pasaba en casa. Afortunadamente, el resto de la semana, y debido a las prisas matutinas, ella no tenía tiempo para preguntar sobre mi noche.

Pero, lamentablemente, hoy era Domingo.

_No_ _es_ _que_ _me_ _avergüence_ _de_ _que_ _mi_ _madre_ _se_ _preocupe_ _por_ _mí_ _,_ _es_ _sólo_ _que_ _..._

_Siento_ _que_ _es_ _algo_ _que_ _debo_ _resolver_ _yo_ _solo._ _Digo_ _,_ _tengo_ _**quince**_ _años_ _;_ _se_ _supone_ _que_ _debería_ _ser_ _capaz_ _de_ _resolver_ _mis_ _problemas_ _por_ _mi_ _cuenta_ _, ¿no?_

Greg ya estaba en su silla, cuchillo y tenedor en mano, listo para atacar los panqueques que mamá aún no terminaba de servir en los platos.

Fui por la tetera y serví agua caliente en las tazas de mamá y yo. Greg ya tenía hasta la mitad su tibia taza de leche con chocolate.

Luego, me senté y esperé a que mamá se sentase también.

Una vez lo hizo, ambos comenzamos a comer lentamente, en silencio.

Aunque, muy a mi pesar, fue un silencio demasiado breve. Mi mamá parecía simplemente haber estado guardando aire todo el tiempo para soltar mil preguntas en secuencia.

—Wirt, ha pasado poco más de un mes desde que no duermes bien. ¿Estás seguro de que no ha pasado nada en la escuela? ¿El accidente de Halloween te dejó deprimido? ¿Extrañas a tu padre? ¿Estás enamorado? ¿Estresado? ¿Necesitas...?

Y casi inmediatamente, sucediendo este pequeño monólogo, mi madre hizo la pregunta a la que más temía, aún sin haber imaginado previamente en la posibilidad de que la preguntase:

_—¿Quieres ir al psicólogo?_

No sé realmente por qué, pero me aterra, me entumece el siquiera pensar en ello.

Pensar en que mi madre va a pagarle a una persona para que me analice, para que me juzgue, aún más de lo que hago yo, para que me juzgue...¡Profesionalmente! Psicológicamente, o lo que sea.

Ya tuvimos que ir un par de veces luego del divorcio, y me pareció totalmente innecesario. Soy un **adolescente** , entiendo que a veces las relaciones simplemente no funcionan. No necesito a otra persona para decirme lo que ya sé: _"_ _Tus_ _padres_ _te_ _siguen_ _amando_ _,_ _es_ _sólo_ _que_ _ya_ _no_ _se_ _aman_ _entre_ _sí_ _" "_ _No_ _es_ _tu_ _culpa_ _" "_ _Podrás_ _seguir_ _viéndolos_ _cuando_ _quieras_ _"_

Yo entendí todo eso antes de ir a esas sesiones, y no aprendí absolutamente nada nuevo en ellas, fue una pérdida de tiempo total, catastrófica, dantesca.

Pero eso es terapia familiar, una historia totalmente diferente es, cuando se tiene algún tipo de problema personal o mental. Sea lo que sea, te harán exámenes, y te diagnosticarán, te darán medicinas, y te tratarán como si estuvieras loco.

A los poetas, a todos los artistas les decían que estaban locos, ¡yo no estoy loco! ¡No necesito que nadie me analice! Sólo puede analizarme otra alma en pena como yo, a través de mis poesías, nada más. Sin exámenes ni métodos, sólo sentimientos y pasión por el arte.

—Mamá, no necesito ir al psicólogo. Estoy bien, sólo estoy muy cansado. Hemos tenido muchos exámenes estos días, eso es todo...

—...Bien, no te voy a obligar por ahora, pero si cambias de opinión, no dudes en avisarme.

Asentí con la cabeza. No volvimos a hablar del tema durante la mañana.

Supongo que debo encontrar una forma de solucionar esto pronto, pero, _¿cómo_ _podría_ _yo controlar_ _mis_ _sueños_ _?_


	4. Lágrimas

  
_"¡No voy a soltar tu mano, Greg!"_

El cuerpo de mi medio hermano no era realmente pesado, aún estando nosotros a punto de caer al vacío, lograba sostenerlo sin problemas sin fatigarme, pero, por otro lado, su pequeña mano quemaba como los mil soles al hacer contacto con la mía por alguna razón. A pesar del dolor, no iba a soltarlo, aunque me costara la mano, el brazo, o la vida misma.

Logré subirlo con un poco de fuerza y física, y una vez él estuvo a salvo, trepé yo también, aferrándome a las ramas y rocas cercanas que se veían más firmes. Con dificultad, logré llegar hasta donde mi hermano se encontraba, sólo para verlo en el suelo, tornándose de negro, como si lo estuvieran tatuando mil agujas simultáneamente.

No entiendo, no entiendo qué está pasando, ¿por qué? ¿Qué...?

Toqué su mano, y otra vez, el contacto con ésta hizo que la mía se quemara al instante. Con la otra, acaricié su rostro, y descubrí que su cara también ardía.

Sin embargo, la nieve a su alrededor no se derretía, su piel seguía siendo suave, pero se ennegrecía paulatinamente, se teñía de negro, con una oscuridad como la de una habitación cerrada herméticamente bajo tierra, de esa que no deja ver más allá de tu nariz. Era como si se estuviera incendiando internamente, sin razón, sin explicación alguna, y yo no tenía forma de evitar eso, no, no tenía forma de detenerlo.

No podía, no puedo.

"No puedo. Simplemente no puedo hacer nada. Es una estupidez. Un sinsentido. Un asco."

Miro al vacío, a la muerte de la que acabábamos de salvarnos, y una lágrima cae por mis mejillas antes de lanzarme.

 

 

_Nunca logro, por más que trato,_

 

 

_liberarme del pasado._

 

 

_Mas aún espero, y vivo anhelando_

 

 

_perdonarme mis pecados._

 

 

.  
.  
.

  
Abrí los ojos perezosamente, a pesar de que mi ritmo cardíaco seguía realmente acelerado. Pero cuando me encontré con el rostro de la Srta. Brown, tan agitado y cerca del mío, no pude evitar espabilar casi de inmediato, a la fuerza.

—Wirt, ¿te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería?

Escuché las últimas dos preguntas claramente, mas no fue hasta cuando todo el salón me quedó mirando en silencio, que me di cuenta de que estaba llorando todavía.

En clases.  
.  
.  
.

En la escuela.

.

Llorando.

.

Yo, Wirt.

.

.

.

.

Vivir apesta.

—Uh... Y-yo...— Me sequé la cara rápidamente, respiré hondo y traté de hablar con la voz más calmada que pude.

—Me duele el estómago— Mi voz se quebró al llegar a la segunda sílaba de estómago; no por el llanto, pero sí por efectos de la pubertad. Sigue siendo muy vergonzoso, de cualquier forma. —...¿Podría ir a la enfermería?

—Claro, claro, ¿quieres que alguien te acompañe?

—Uh... no, estoy bien solo— Me levanté de la silla lentamente, tambaleando un poco, no sé si me estoy mareando o sigo somnoliento aún. Traté de sonreír mirando a mi profesora, que me observaba cuidadosamente, y salí lo más rápido que pude del salón.

Caminé despacio hacia la enfermería, no por lo que acababa de decirle a la Srta.Brown, sino porque de verdad me estaba comenzando a sentir mareado. No estaba tan lejos de mi salón, pero decidí tomarme mi tiempo. No había apuro en volver, no tenía ganas de volver a dormirme en clase.

O de llorar...

¡¿Es que acaso pudo haber sido más humillante?!

Me di una bofetada mental para no volver a pensar en ello por ahora, y cuando estuve por llegar a la puerta mi destino, una voz desagradablemente conocida me detuvo.

—W-Wirt, me dijeron que te acompañara porque te veías m... mal— Comenzó Funderberker con su estúpida voz nasal de siempre, dándome a entender que claramente lo habían obligado a acompañarme. No es que necesitara ayuda de todas formas.

Suspiré, cansado ya de mi corto día.

Es el peor comienzo de semana que hubiera podido pedir.

—Bien. Gracias— Traté de no rodar los ojos, o de que al menos él no me viera hacerlo. Está conmigo contra su voluntad, después de todo. No puedo culparlo por mi falta de sueño o mi estúpido mareo.

Simplemente abrí la puerta, y entramos.

Respondí las preguntas que la enfermera me hacía: Nombre, edad, si tenía alergias, si había desayunado, estaba resfriado, o tenía algún tipo de enfermedad, asma o cualquier cosa que necesitara saber. Luego me preguntó cómo me sentía.

—Me... me siento un poco mareado, me duele la cabeza y...—Miré a mi compañero, que parecía que estaba por hablar, pero se arrepintió al sentir mis ojos en él. —No he dormido bien en un mes.

Funderberker parecía sorprendido ante esto último, pero permaneció en silencio. Estaba ahí sentado, jugando con sus pies que, al igual que sus ojos, no podía mantener quietos ni por un segundo; a veces me miraban a mí, a las paredes de la pequeña habitación, o a la enfermera, pero siempre grandes y con un atisbo de curiosidad en ellos.

—Hey, pues eso está muy mal, el sueño es fundamental si quieres aprender cosas nuevas, ¿y por qué has dormido mal? ¿Te quedas viendo tele hasta tarde o sales de fiesta?— Tenía un tono de simpatía que me hacía sentir la necesidad de ser sincero con ella.

Aunque claro, no tenía lo obligación de serlo.

En fin, teniendo la oportunidad de quitarame este nudo de la garganta, aunque fuese por un rato, respiré hondo, y me preparé para la humillación.

—La verdad... he estado teniendo pesadillas cada vez que duermo.

Quizá estoy traicionando a mi orgullo al decir esto, algo tan mío, tan confidencial, a dos casi-extraños (especialmente siendo uno de ellos Jason Funderberker). Pero realmente no sé si voy a poder solucionar esto solo, así que no gano nada con esconderlo por siempre. Además, cabía la posibilidad de que el decirle a alguien más saciara la necesidad humana básica de desahogar las penas, que se acrecienta con cada noche que paso aterrorizado.

Esperé burlas, risas, algo que me hiciera sentir peor al respecto, pero sólo obtuve silencio.

La enfermera entonces tomó el hervidor, sirvió té en dos tazas, y nos las ofreció a ambos. Murmuramos un "gracias" al unísono, pero no sé si ella nos habrá escuchado.

—No podemos controlar lo que soñamos— Comenzó diciendo, con un tono algo reflexivo, como si estuviera citando a alguien famoso. —Pero si logras obtener paz en tu mente, tendrás paz en tus sueños.

—¿En mi mente?

—Tener pesadillas muy a menudo significa que algo está mal en tu vida. Para dormir bien, debes arreglar ese algo— Soplé largamente, y posteriormente procedí a dar dos sorbos a mi taza.

Me incomodaba un poco el silencio. ¿Acaso Funderberker no va a decir nada? Hasta donde sabía, él siempre quiere decir algo al respecto de... cualquier cosa de la que se hable, la verdad. Siempre tiene algo que opinar. Generalmente algo muy inteligente y acertado, aunque a veces llega a pecar por inocente o despistado, tartamudeando un poco más de lo habitual. O bueno, eso al menos, es lo que he notado en clases, pues no somos amigos ni nada por el estilo.

De todas formas, me quedé pensando.

¿Algo malo...? Realmente no recuerdo ningún problema con el que esté lidiando ahora mismo más allá de mis pesadillas. Ya me había disculpado con Greg sobre mis acciones en el bosque, realmente no creo seguir sintiéndome tan culpable por los eventos del "viaje".

¿Entonces qué? ¿Por qué estoy teniendo estos sueños tan horribles? ¿Será algo ligado a mi personalidad que no puedo eliminar fácilmente? ¿Será algún trauma de la niñez, que con los hechos recientes se ha manifestado?

De repente, comencé a ver borrosa la figura de la enfermera, y la imagen deformada que veía comenzaba a mancharse de negro, como desvaneciéndose. Comencé a sentirme desorientado y somnoliento, todo se movía sin control, y con la mano que no tomaba a duras penas la taza, me sostuve la cabeza, intentando así que dejara de moverse todo.

La taza se resbaló bruscamente de mis manos, cayendo al suelo con un estruendo que no logré escuchar del todo, pues un agudo pitido en mis oídos opacaba cualquier ruido exterior, por muy fuerte que fuese.

La enfermera me tomó de un brazo firmemente, y me dijo algo que no logré entender.

Mientras me desvanecía, pude sentirme caer suavemente en la camilla, con ayuda de las manos que me sostenían los brazos, y luego me acomodaban la cabeza en una almohada bastante dura.

Parecían estar hablando Funderberker y la enfermera, pero no logré entender nada de lo que decían.

 

_Y, antes de que me diese cuenta, ya estaba de vuelta en el mundo de mis pesadillas._

 


	5. Vista

_Jason_

* * *

 A la enfermera apenas le alcanzó el tiempo para recostar a Wirt en la camilla antes de que perdiese el conocimiento.

—Necesito ir a buscar algo a mi casillero, cuídalo un rato.

—¿Y-yo? ¿Pero y qué hago si despierta?

—Sólo haz que se siente y estará bien, no te preocupes— Dicho esto, se esfumó por la puerta en un segundo, antes de que pudiera objetar nada.

Me paralicé como por… ¿cinco minutos? No sabía qué hacer, qué pensar, qué… ¿Wirt iba a morirse?

¿Y si yo podía hacer algo? ¿O si no podía? ¿O si…? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Desperté de mi trance al sentir a mi compañero moviéndose en la camilla, sin embargo, parecía estar durmiendo aún.

Cambié de sitio desde un rincón de la habitación hasta una silla que estaba al lado de la camilla, y le miré detenidamente, tratando de identificar síntomas o algo. Se agitaba sin parar, como si estuviera temblando de frío, a pesar de que sudaba incesablemente. Coloqué el dorso de una mano sobre su frente, y al momento comprendí por qué estaba sudando tanto: estaba prácticamente hirviendo en fiebre. Después de unos segundos, quité la mano, y pareció presionar sus párpados, comenzando a abrir los ojos lentamente.

Una vez abrió los ojos, ambos parecimos soltar al fin el aire que habíamos estado conteniendo todo ese tiempo que estuvo dormido, o desmayado, o lo que sea que hacía mientras se movía intermitentemente.

Yo simplemente suspiré, tocándome el pecho en un gesto de alivio, y apenas se percató de mi presciencia me miró con… ¿terror?, luego con expresión confusa, y rápidamente procedió a cubrirse la cara, ahora ruborizada, con ambas manos.

  
—¿E-estaba llorando? Dime que no estaba llorando.

—N-no… De hecho, sólo estabas sudando mucho. Creo que tienes fiebre o algo, estás ardiendo.

Cierto, tenía que… ¿Qué era? Oh, sí.

—La enfermera dijo que si despertabas debías… s-sentarte.

Tendiéndole una mano de la cual se aferró, le ayudé a levantar el cuerpo y sentarse al borde de la camilla, y murmuró algo que no logré entender del todo.

Creo que nunca, en todos estos años que fuimos compañeros de clase, había interactuado tanto con él como en esta última media hora.

  
—Lo… lamento, sé que te obligaron a acompañarme y… Bueno, esto debe ser una molestia para ti.

—¡N-no te preocupes!… No me molesta. Es sólo que… no sé muy bien cómo reaccionar, creo que nunca había visto a alguien desmayarse. Siempre fui yo el que se desmayaba, haha.

A decir verdad, no estaba exactamente "obligado" a acompañar a Wirt, yo… Uh.

Bien: cuando Wirt salió del salón algo mareado, Sara se preocupó, y estaba a punto de salir tras él, pero yo sabía que si bien la clase de francés se le dificultaba un poco, también era su clase favorita, y no quería que la perdiese. Levanté la mano y pedí autorización para acompañarlo, para la sorpresa de la profesora, Sara y… todo el salón.

Realmente no sé por qué, pero todos creen que tengo algo contra Wirt, cuando sinceramente, yo simplemente creo que es algo… ¿extraño? En el buen sentido, claro. Digo, él sabe tocar el clarinete, escribir poesía y todo eso. ¡Es un artista! Yo sólo sé tocar un poco el violín, pero si no fuera por mi madre, que me obligó a tomar clases, nunca hubiese aprendido nada.

En cambio, sé que Wirt es autodidacta, y creo que eso es algo… genial.

Aunque también… sé que él sí tiene algo contra mí. No entiendo del todo sus razones, pero quizá es algo con mi cabello, o mi forma de vestir, mi voz o mi personalidad. Pueden haber muchas razones… Después de todo, mis amigos siempre encontraban una excusa para dejarme solo.

Tampoco es como si me hubiese aprovechado de la situación para acercarme a él, simplemente… las cosas se dieron así, y ya.

—…Gracias— Se rascó la nuca, incómodo. Seguía avergonzado, supongo. La verdad es que no sabía que era tan orgulloso.

Es bueno saberlo, creo.

Musité un "de nada" que ni yo alcancé a oír, y en ese preciso momento llegó la enfermera con una soda y un pan con mermelada.

—Pero si le dije que ya había desayunado…

—Entonces no te hará daño comer un poco más.

La enfermera sonrió, y Wirt no pudo rechazar su comida (ella no se lo permitió). Le preguntó si le seguía doliendo la cabeza, pero antes de que respondiese le entregó un par de píldoras de todas formas, y le dijo que las guardase para después.

  
Luego de dejarlas en su bolsillo, la enfermera le tomó la temperatura rápidamente y dijo que ya podíamos irnos, pero que si él volvía a sentirse mal, debíamos volver enseguida.

  
Cuando salimos de la pequeña habitación, Wirt caminó rápidamente en dirección al baño en lugar de ir al salón, por lo que yo le hice un gesto de despedida. Ante esto, él me miró con cara de pocos amigos, y entendí que quería que le siguiera. Le seguí el paso, a pesar de que parecía estar algo apresurado, y una vez estuvimos en el baño se dirigió a mí, pero sin mirarme directamente.

—Así que…— Comenzó diciendo, mirando al suelo, que estaba algo mojado y sucio por las pisadas, como era costumbre a estas horas. Limpiaban los baños a las diez.

—No te dolía el estómago— Completé, mirando al gran espejo del cuarto.

—…Nop

—Entonces… — Hice un gesto extraño con las manos. Realmente no tengo idea de qué se suponía que mi cuerpo quería expresar, pero probablemente no iba a lograrlo aunque lo supiese. Tengo algunos problemas de coordinación y… bueno, de partida no soy muy bueno expresándome. Wirt pareció no darse cuenta de mi aflicción.

—Ni una palabra de esto a nadie— Me miró a los ojos de repente, y no pude evitar devolverle la mirada. Tragué fuerte y asentí con la cabeza. Más que una amenaza (como las que solía dirigirme mi madre cuando se enojaba), sonaba a una súplica. Me sorprendió la intensidad de su semblante, a pesar de sus ojeras y sus párpados obviamente cansados.

—A nadie— Volvió a decir, como si me repitiera una pregunta.

—¿Ni siquiera a Sara?— Probablemente ella querría saber sobre lo que le pasa, para ayudarle. Son amigos después de todo.

—Especialmente no a Sara— Dijo, volviendo a fijar sus ojos en el suelo, que seguía estando mugroso y húmedo. Por esta misma razón no me gusta ir al baño en la escuela.

—Está bien. Tienes mi palabra— Prometí, sinceramente. Dudé si extender la mano para realizar el típico gesto de compromiso, pero decidí que probablemente hubiese hecho todo un poco más incómodo, así que deseché esa opción. Le miré, y ahora volvió a fijar los ojos en mí, como para examinar los míos y ver si había algo de mentira en ellos.

—…Gracias— Susurró tímidamente; y no sé que fue, _pero hubo algo en su tono, en la forma que acomodó su cabello mientras lo decía, en el brillo de sus ojos, o, tal vez, en lo extraño de la situación, que me hizo pensar que Wirt se veía realmente lindo en ese momento._

* * *

 


End file.
